You can do the magic too?
by Turquisea
Summary: I was pretty much bored, then just decided to write this. JELSA (Bromance or Romance either one) During her year's of isolation, Elsa may not have been as alone as we thought she was, she may have just found a friend inside the immature spirit of winter known as Jackson Overland Frost. Present for a friend C:


〆(・∀・＠)** First of I'd like to say that this ****_is_**** my first fanfic for Frozen , and ROTG so don't sue me please if it stinks, pretend its romance or bromance**

**Secondly, I'd like to say that this is merely a present for a friend, KeelyKelly**

**Third… enjoy!（╯°□°）╯**

* * *

**You Can Do The Magic Too?**

**⇨8⇦**

Elsa giggled as she ran through the crisp white snow, her braid toussled from all the playing, she and Anna were having a BLAST! Winter in Arendelle was almost as the greatest thing ever! -besides chocolate. Nothing could ever beat the majestical being known as chocolate

While Anna was totally prepared for snowball's and fun, winter gear and all, her sister was the total opposite, the only winter gear she had on was her fluffy blue coat, she wasn't even wearing shoes! But, the girl was never bothered by the cold, as it was in her veins.

"Slow poke! Slow pace! Never gonna catch meeee! " Elsa sang as she weaved in and out of people's ways, streatching her arms out like a plane, her sister following suite, she ran as fast as she could into the biggest snow pile in the castle, diving into the little flakes of frozen water. She olny made enough time to breathe before hersister plopped up beside her.

"Snowman tag! You're it! " Anna cried as she jumped of the pile, laughing in her usual high pitched squeaky glory.

Elsa gasped, then an evil grin found its way to her face, she conjured up a massive snowball as she ran after her sister, but she tripped on her own feet and went tumbling down the hill, along with the giant ball of snow "Anna! Anna! Look out! "

But Anna wasnt lucky to be quick enough "Wha-?" Then she cut herself of with a scream as they both slid across the frozen pond and slammed into a clif of snow, with enough force to get even more snow on them "Oh come on! Seriously? " Anna whined from the bottom of the pile.

"Elsa? Anna? Where're you? Hot chocolate's done! " The ever so familiar voice of their mother called.

Elsa easily crawled out of the snow, while her sister had a way harder time, clawing at the ice as the 'brave and noble warrior' weasled out of the bottom, panting for air. "Next time we get put into a snowball, I'll be on the top okay? "

"Deal"

**⇨13⇦**

"Being upset only makes it worse, calm down dear"

In insticnt, she reacted, backing up against the wall, frost creeping out from underneath her feet, as she held her goved hands to her chest "Don't come near me! Please, I don't want to hurt you! " a tear slipped down her cheek as she saw the expression she never wanted to see on her parents' faces "Please, I love you mama, papa"

Her mother's face softened she stepped up coser to her daughter, embracing her as she wiped the tear from her pale cheeks, "There there, Elsa, its okay, you won't hurt us" Queen Idun spoke with a voice like silk, and it helped the younger girl slightly, but it did not erase the possibilities of her hurting her parents.

Her mother pulled away a while later "There's a good girl, we'll go check on Anna, okay darling? " she asked.

Elsa nodded, a sad smile on her lips "Okay, tell her that I love her, she's my sister,"

They nodded "Of course, dear"

They left and, when she was sure that they wouldn't be coming back sooner, she crawled up to the window seat, pulling her knees to her chest, she let the tears roll down her cheeks, freezing once they hit the ground as a small storm began to cloud around in her room "Conceal it, don't feel it… dont let it show... " She thought for a moment "Will she know..? "

**J**ack frost leaned on his staff, his frosted blue hood over his face, a sad something twinging at his lips, "That.. Thats really sad, keeping her away from her sister.. S'mthing that shouldn't have happened I guess"

Elsa raised her head from her knees slowly, looking around she demanded "Who's there!? " Her voice aloud as she put on a brave pose, the storm in her room stilled as if it had frozen time .

"As I said before , who are you?! Show yourself immediately !"

The white haired, sprit's mischievous blue eyes widened "C-can y-you actually hear me? " He asked, hiding above the window as he looked at the icy blond who was walking up to the window "Ugghh… maybe I'm just halucinating" She said as she walked away from the frosted window, her longing eyes traveling back to her room.

"No you're not" Jack whispered.

"Just believe, you'll see… really" He whispered one more time before walking infront of the window one last time, before taking to the skies- but then, a voice stopped him.

**E**lsa stared at her window for a moment her eyes wide, was there really a boy with frozen clothes, a frosted staff, and white hair in front of her window, then took of, into the air "W-Wait! Please! Are you Jack Frost?! " She called over the window, she saw him freeze for a moment , she saw him turn around with a smile "The one and only"

**⇨18⇦**

"Of course I wanna build a snowman" Elsa whispered, as that moment, Anna passed her door without stopping to say hello, but what's the use? All she ever did was deny them anyway.

Then, she heard a knock at her window, over the years of isolation, she managed to memorize all the types of knock's , three quick ones were Anna's, five slow knock's were her mother's two quick ones were her father's and four slow one's… she recognized the pattern immediately,… they were Jack's!

She ran to her window, finding the same, immortal , immature, weilder of ice, Jackson Overland Frost.

She smiled "What are you doing here? Isn't it winter?"

All she got in return was the same old, loveable smirk of his "Is that how all girls say hello now ?"

Elsa rolled her eyes "I was only asking "

"So was I!" He retorted.

"Well, you know I'd love to wait in the balcony and chat all your immortal days away, but my parents are leaving for a wedding in Corona so I have to go" She teased, closing the door to his face.

"Do they have to go ?" Jack mouthed through the doors.

"Sorry! I can't tell you, because I don't have an answer" then she dissappeared through the door of her room as Jack threw his hands in the air "I give up! And they say _I'M_ the one who is secretive! "


End file.
